


Year, Shed, Breakfast

by gampcamp



Series: Random Word Generator [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adbuction, Kidnapping, Malnutrition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gampcamp/pseuds/gampcamp
Summary: Practice piece I wrote. I used a random word generator and chose to write a short story around them. I got the words year, shed and breakfast.





	Year, Shed, Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for practice. If you have any constructive criticism on my writing, please let me know.

The only thing to greet her from her sleep is the harsh breeze seeping in through the walls. Amelia is slow to open her eyes. She already knows what awaits her so she relishes the peacefulness as long as she can.

The shed groans as another gust of wind pushes against it. She shivers against her restraints. Having been here for as long as she has, you would think she would be used to the elements by now. How long exactly has she been here anyways? She looks towards her wrists. She can make out the dull cuffs connecting her to this god forsaken place. If only she could break them and escape but she knows by now that it is not as easy as the movies made it out to be.

A sudden sensation tickles her nose. Amelia instinctively tries to reach up but has to settle for rubbing her nose against the splintering wall beside her. It really is the simplest things that everyone takes for granted; like being able to itch with your hands. Oh, and also not being chained up in a shed like Amelia has been. It’s had to been well over a few months now, right? She looks at her abdomen, barely clothed and soiled from sleeping in the shed.

Come to think of it, she has been here long enough to see the seasons change. All at once, it hits her. She has been her for at least a year. It was spring when that awful man abducted her and now, what she can assume from seeing the outside world through a doorway, it was spring once again. Her eyes begin to sting. She feels a little nauseous but that isn’t a new sensation around here.

There’s the soft sound of mud being squished into. The noise is growing louder now, footsteps approaching. Amelia can only mull her head to the side and look away as the door is unlocked and pushed open. He looks down at her with a smile. She hates the way his familiar voice drawls, “Mornin’ sunshine.” 

She fights back the urge to spit as he locks the door behind him. Her eyes remain glued to the small corner feet away from her as she hears him trifling through his book bag. She glances over and oh, how she wishes she didn’t. “Time for breakfast.” The man presents a tupperware container. Amelia doesn’t need to be told what it is, she can tell just by the red cover and the writhing worms inside. That’s when she loses it, starts sobbing.

God please save me, she prays. She can’t take another year of this.


End file.
